


This Little Light of Mine

by Romantic_Rumancek



Category: Hemlock Grove, netflix original - Fandom
Genre: AU where Letha was never pregnant, Babies, Bisexuality, Destiny is so done, Drugs, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Hemlock Grove - Freeform, I love Letha sm so it hurts to write her out, M/M, Mpreg, Olivia is on the run, Peter Rumancek - Freeform, Plot where, Post Season 1, Protective Peter, Roman Godfrey - Freeform, Sad, Violence, Whump, au where no one dies, bi peter, bi roman, destiny is a bamf, drugged!roman, hurt comfort, into season 2, nadia is Roman and Peter’s daughter, no gays die, roman has feelings, roman is a decent human being, roman x peter - Freeform, sick!roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_Rumancek/pseuds/Romantic_Rumancek
Summary: Roman and Peter are trying to find Spivak and the people who are working for him. After a brutal fight with him, Roman is shot with a solution that leaves him bearing a child. With the help of Destiny and Peter, he makes it through. Peter falls for Roman and it comes clear that Roman loves him too.





	This Little Light of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written on A03 before and I’ve never wrote Mpreg. This is literally just based off of the sims when my Roman sim got pregnant.

WORK IN PROGRESS // WILL POST LATER THIS AFTERNOON.


End file.
